Lo que menos espere sentir
by Kristen.T
Summary: Es un fic sobre los sentimientos de Arnold despues de lo que le confeso Helga en Industrias Futuros, algo en el cambio y no sabe bien que...Leanlo y dejen reviews.


Lo que menos espere sentir

**Lo que menos espere sentir**

Un muchacho de cabello rubio y con una extraña cabeza caminaba por el parque, eran poco más de las 6 de la tarde. Se sentía seriamente confundido y lo peor es que no sabia que hacer con respecto a sus sentimientos. Un viento empezó a soplar fuertemente lo cual hizo que el niño empezara a tiritar de frió. Poco a poco empezó a recordar los detalles que habían ocurrido esa misma tarde.

El estaba a punto de ser atrapado en Industrias Futuro, buscaba una salida, una manera de huir con la salvación de Hillwood. El teléfono sonó, era la persona que lo había ayudado a llegar hasta donde estaba advirtiéndole del peligro inminente. Lentamente y usando toda su astucia el rubio logro dar con la ubicación de "voz ronca" aquel extraño sujeto. Cual no seria su sorpresa al descubrir que se trataba de nada más que de una de sus compañeras de clase. La que menos pensó encontrar allí.

Helga G Pataki, la niña que lo molestaba en la escuela, la rubia que no conforme con ponerle apodos había hecho todo lo posible por hacer de su existencia miserable. No eso no podía estar ocurriendo.

Intrigado por la actitud de la rubia, el niño se acerco la tomo por los brazos y la obligo a decir el porque de su comportamiento.

Un escalofrió atravesó el cuerpo del niño, tristemente miro hacia el cielo y vio que las estrellas empezaban a surcar el cielo. Con paso decidido empezó a caminar hacia su casa, había dejado a sus abuelos en plena celebración por la salvación de su querido hogar y no quería parecer descortés por haberse salido así, sin consentimiento.

Era solo que cuando el se sentía triste confundido, prefería caminar por el parque. El ultimo lugar donde jugo con sus padres. Era el sitio indicado para desahogarse, analizar, meditar, pensar y sobretodo decidir que hacer.

La confesión de amor que Helga le había hecho seguido de un beso lo tenia confundido, sentía una sensación de bienestar, de alegría, de satisfacción al recordar ello pero una sensación de furia aparecía entonces recordándole todas las barbaridades que la niña había cometido contra el.

En primer lugar fue ella quien inicio con el juego de llamarlo cabeza de balón, a pesar de que el niño tenia una vaga sensación de tranquilidad cuando de sus labios salía esa palabra. Quizá ya se había acostumbrado o tal vez no, entonces que rayos era lo que sentía.

Una pequeña hoja de papel llego a sus manos, era lo que quedaba de los famosos volantes anuncios de la truncada destrucción del vecindario, sus ojos vieron con resentimiento el rostro de aquel ambicioso hombre que casi acaba con años de recuerdos y felices vivencias. De pronto el nombre "Bob Pataki" lo hizo reaccionar.

Lo había olvidado. Si Helga solo dijo eso allá arriba por miedo porqué salvo al barrio de su destrucción, ella y su familia hubiesen sido los más beneficiados con la demolición del conjunto.

Una sensación de ternura y agradecimiento nació en el corazón del pequeño. De no haber sido por ella en aquel momento estarían viajando a otro lugar para vivir junto con cientos de familias.

Los recuerdos del niño volaron a los días en que Helga lo ayudaban: recupero su amada gorra, único recuerdo de sus padres, lo apoyó cuando prácticamente fue rechazado por Lila, lo ayudo a enfrentar el noviazgo de Lila y su primo Arnie. Era cierto en cada paso que daba ella siempre estaba ahí, ya sea como una abusona o como su amiga pero allí estaba.

Sensaciones. Extrañas sensaciones que confunden al corazón, aprender a ver a través de ellas es casi una travesía pero hay que hacerlo para encontrar lo que de verdad se busca.

Una alegría inmensa empezó a rodear al rubio cuando recordó las veces que Helga lo había besado, la ternura con que lo hacia casi de forma tan apasionada lo cual sorprendía claramente al niño. A pesar de su corta edad sabia que esa sensación de euforia cuando sentía los labios de la niña sobre las de el jamás se iría.

Pero y todo lo malo que le había echo, claro que debía entender el abandono al cual siempre estaba sometida aunque esa no era excusa o si. Qué hace un corazón solitario cuando no tiene a nadie para que se fije en el.

Que hace una persona que crece sola y sin querer. Arnold sonrió al recordar las peripecia que Helga hacia para que Olga se fuera de su casa. A pesar de todo ella se arrepentía. Debía admitirlo ella era una niña sumamente fuerte y valiente para enfrentar todos los problemas que se le venían encima.

Que sentía por Helga. El estaba de acuerdo en que de alguna forma hirió a la niña al obligarla retractarse de su confesión pero en ese momento era lo mejor para los dos. Ni ella estaba preparada para enfrentar lo pasado mucho menos el.

El rubio voleo una esquina para llegar a su casa. Como siempre choco con alguien cayendo inmediatamente al suelo.

-¡¡Auch!! ¿porque no te fijas cabeza de balón?-grito una rubia zobandose la cabeza del golpe que había recibido.

-Hel...Helga-respondió el chico sorprendido.

Que le estaba pasando, desde cuando el ver a la chica mas molesta de cuarto grado lo ponía tan nervioso. Tal vez el golpe lo afecto.

-Por lo menos deberías disculparte no-continuo la rubia notando la cara de bobo que de un momento a otro mostró el niño.

Al ver que su amado no respondía la niña empezó a zarandearlo.

Sus manos, son tan suaves, su cabello huele tan bien, es un hermoso aroma. Pero que te pasa Arnold reacciona. Parece que intenta decirte algo. Ella siempre ha estado cuidándote.

Que extraña sensación tengo, que es lo que me pasa. Se supone que todo iba a seguir tal como antes.

-Arnold- decía la rubia-Arnold me estas asustando estas bien. Arnold mi am…-digo-Despierta ya cabeza de balón.

El niño reacciono a lo que acababa de decir. Eran imaginaciones o estuvo a punto de decirle nuevamente que lo amaba.

-Estoy bien Helga. No te preocupes.

-Pero quién dice que yo me preocupo por ti. Bah, mas vale que no te hagas ilusiones cabeza de chorlito. Mira que yo preocuparme por ti. Que gran imaginación zopenco-diciendo esto la niña empezó alejarse.

Se va, pero a donde para allá no queda su casa. Entonces que hacia aquí. La sigo, será mejor ver que llegue sana y salva a su destino.

Arnold observo como la rubia entraba a una especie de callejón y sacaba algo de su pecho.

El rubio reconoció enseguida de que se trataba. Un relicario, o el relicario que su abuelo presumía a todos cuando llego caer en sus manos. De pronto varias cosas empezaron a tener sentido para el niño.

-Oh, mi amado, mi dulce Arnold porque eh de tratarte tan mal. Porque no puedo ser dulce y gentil contigo, o mi amado si tan solo podría presentarme ante ti como la autora de aquel hermoso diario que tienes en tu poder, como la oradora de ese elocuente poema que un nervioso loro aprendió en una noche de infantil sueño y divagación. Oh amor mió. Se que te asusta, debí de haber pensado que alguien como tu jamás se acercaría a la autora oficial de los días mas desdichados en tu vida pero escucha amor mío yo tratare de volver el tiempo atrás, de que lo que te dije sea olvidado y todo vuelva a ser normal. Porque estoy dispuesta a seguirte amando de lejos como siempre lo he echo. Jamás haría algo para lastimarte. Jamás.

Arnold no pudo más y después de oír esto salio corriendo rumbo a su casa.

De manera que ese era el amor que le tenía, el más puro y dulce de los amores. Tanto que decidía sacrificarse para no verlo sufrir. Una sonrisa rodeo los labios del niño. Ahora lo sabia, su corazón se despejo, las dudas que lo rodearon se fueron.

El también la amaba quizá no de una manera tan intensa como ella pero el la amaba. Por eso siempre la defendía, siempre procuraba ver la persona dulce y frágil que ella escondía.

-No te preocupes mi amor-murmuró para si mismo el niño sentado en las escaleras de su casa-Yo no permitiré que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Ahora que se lo que siento eh de confesar que jamás dejaré que te dañen.

Esto es lo que menos espere pero al mismo tiempo lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado. Ahora se que en sueños o inconscientemente te eh buscado tanto y ahora que te encontré no pienso perderte. Nada volverá a ser como antes. Me voy a acercar a ti. Hasta que al fin seas capaz de aceptar tus sentimientos de nuevo sin temor a que te lastimen. Te lo prometo.

-¿Que es lo que prometes hombre pequeño?-preguntó el abuelo que al oír una voz en la entrada salio a ver quien era.

-Nada abuelo. Nada-sonrió el niño y confiado entro a su casa.

No muy lejos de allí el corazón de una niña rubia saltaba de alegría y emoción a pesar de no saber porque. Ese era el comienzo de algo especial.

Arnold sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta de la entrada:

"_Lo que menos esperaba sentir por ti Helga, mi pequeño amor"_

**FIN**


End file.
